


Waltz

by ShihoMiyano



Series: Family, Past and Present [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mystrade monday prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano
Summary: Mystrade Monday Prompt #11. Standalone. Dr. Watson was shocked :)
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Family, Past and Present [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931725
Kudos: 28





	Waltz

"Sherlock! You bastard!" 

"Me? If you had listened to me, we won't BE in this predicament now!" 

"If I die, I'm never speaking to you again!" 

"Hah, really, Gavin? Hilarious. Now think! How are we getting out of this!" 

Sherlock and Greg were unfortunately tied to a wooden stake each. The Italian mafia did not take kindly to intruders, especially when one is a detective sergeant and the other calling himself a consulting detective, snooping around their territory. What's worst was they were inquiring about their boss's missing, possibly dead son.

Just as the firing squad was ready with their Scorpion submachine guns, three people with surgical masks burst in on them and all hell broke loose. Sherlock's and Greg's jaws dropped while they observed a man with a cute tuft of curly ginger hair shooting, swings around punches and kicks, fluidly elbows and cracking bones, using anything within reach as weapons, as if he was dancing a waltz. 

After the group of mafias were all on the floor, the man and woman who accompanied the ginger in contributing to the number of people laying down on the floor cut the ropes tying the two still shocked detectives. A loud crash was heard. The ginger grabbed their wrists and ran. The other man and woman followed close at the back, each with a reloaded handgun. They got into a black car and the driver sped off as fast as possible. 

"You fools!" Mycroft said as he removed his surgical mask while looking at them with narrowed eyes. 

Greg wasn't sure if he should apologise but Mycroft Holmes looks very threatening now. He finds it sexy as hell that he felt a jolt from his crotch as if screaming for him to do very naughty things with Mycroft. 'Christ! I'm married!' Greg tried to rationalise with his cock. 

"It was for a case! The missing man may be the key to solving Garath's case!" cried Sherlock. "When did you learn how to fight? You usually fight with words." Sherlock scowled. 

"The both of you were lucky we were nearby." Mycroft crossed his arms and pouted. "Had we been 3 minutes late, I would have been collecting bullet laden bloody Swiss cheeses."

"Thank you for saving us, Mycroft." Greg blurted out. 

Mycroft sighed. He could not stay mad at his crush… Not for long at least.

"I apologise for my brother's idiotic plans and endangering your life unnecessarily again, DS Lestrade."

"But, Mycr-" 

Mycroft's hand covered Sherlock's mouth. "Stop talking or I'll send you to Greenland for _that_ mission." Mycroft hissed threateningly with a dangerous glint in his eyes. The younger brother swallowed and nodded. For the first time, Sherlock felt afraid of his brother. 

\---

"Mycroft." 

"Yes, Dr. Watson?" 

"How-wha- The fuck was that?" 

"The fuck was what?" Mycroft asked sarcastically while tugging his cuffs to place. 

"You, hand-to-hand combat." confused eyes stared at Mycroft. 

"You and a great many others assumed I'm a good for nothing worm, physically. I preferred that."

John gapped at Mycroft. He just couldn't believe what he saw.

"Let's just get our ninnyhammers and leave before any authorities arrive. I don't want to deal with any more paperwork today." Mycroft whined as he hauled Greg over his shoulders and grabbed Sherlock by the collar and pulled him to his car. Mycroft had gone for an impromptu night drive hoping to calm his mind and clear his thoughts but no, his baby brother and his should-have-known-better lover decided to get into trouble. John shuddered and followed the long legs. 

"Told you he's a sexy beast under all them layers." Greg smirked at John while wriggling his brows. Sherlock rolled his eyes. Mycroft smacked Greg's bum. 'We're so gonna get wild tonight!' Greg thought.


End file.
